The Beginning of the End
The Beginning of the End is the fiftieth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the eighteenth episode in the third season. Plot Ben, Gwen, are waiting for Kevin to finish making his car submersable. They are attacked by Flame Keepers' Circle Soldiers. It is a tough battle but Four Arms defeats them. They capture one of the FKC soilders. He won't tell then anything so they interrogate him until he revealss the Flame Keeper's Circle's plan. The team then go to the FKC's base and wonder where all of the soldiers are. Clockwork shows them they had headed to the seal to release Diagon. When they get there, they find them at war with the Forever Knights, and neither side is winning. Ben asks them to land the Rust Bucket 3. Ben tells the knights that he is here to help but the knights just attack them. Then the Forever Knights go into the Rustbucket 3 and battle the gang. Ben transforms into Goop and he, Kevin and Gwen, after a vey hard battle, defeat them. Then Sir George goess into the cave and defeats a lot of FKC soldiers. Winston then arrives trying to help him. Meanwhile Gwen finds that a squad of FKC soldiers are watching them. She manages to find them and defeat them. Back in the cave, Sir George encourages Winston that he may be able to get some of the action. He then vows that he will kill Diagon, but Conduit Edwards claims that the only person to fall today would be him. He then kills Winston with a thunder bolt. This enrages George and he trys to kill Conduit Edwards, but Conduit Edwards jumps into another dimension dodging his blasts. He then apears agian and forms a thunder bolt, but George stabs him and avenges Winston. Outside the cave, Ben turns into Fasttrack and battles the FKC. Kevin then uses a catapault that tosses Ben, and at the same time he transforms into Heatblast and bursts through the ceiling of the cave. Meanwhile, the seal on Diagon's dimension starts to crack and a monster appears. The monster is none other than Vilgax who has now merged with a Lucubra. Vilgax defeats the Forever Knights, leaving George alone. Heatblast then arrives to fight Vigax. However the seal completely breaks, and opens a void to Diagon's dimemsion. Major Events *Winston and Conduit Edwards die. *Diagon's war begins. *Vilgax becomes the Herald of Diagon and he is merged with a Lucubra. *Sir George returns. *The seal to Diagon's World is broken. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sir George *Winston (killed) Neutral *Forever Knights Villains *Vilgax *Flame Keepers' Circle **Conduit Edwards (killed) **FKC Soldiers Aliens Used *Four Arms *Clockwork *Goop *Fasttrack *Heatblast Errors *After Kevin beat a Forever Knight, the scene changes instantly to Ben saying to him "And you didn't trust the plan" and the Ultimatrix doesn't produce any light or sound indicating the recharge mode. *Four Arms had orange eyes instead of green eyes while fighting the FKC soldiers. *Ben doesn't shout Fasttrack's or Heatblast's name out when transforming into them. Trivia *Every alien had a transformation sequence in this episode except Heatblast. See Also *The Beginning of the End/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Lucubra arc